campodinrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Erin O'Leary
Name: Erin O'Leary Parent: Iõunn History: Abhlach O'Leary was born too two poor Irish farmers, not living far off the coast. They grew potatoes like crazy, unfortunately, potatoes weren't worth enough to keep the family of three alive. One day, Abhlach, being only a boy of 10, went to town to sell the potatoes harvested that day. When Abhlach got to the market he was confronted by this poor beggar man, and he held a sack of seeds. "They are magic and will grow red, round, juicy, fruit." Abhlach quickly gave the beggar the sack of potatoes for the seeds. Abhlach then went home and told his parents what he had done. His mom was ashamed but told her son he had done good, and that she was proud of him for looking after the family. His father on the other hand, was short to anger. Abhlach got beat bloody that day. You might be thinking that's horrible but in Ireland that was not abuse back then. Amazingly, the seeds were planted and grew. Abhlach was proud of his work, along with his father. So, the family farm was grown from a potato farm to an apple farm. Generations later, Corley was born. He was a good looking young boy, beautiful blonde hair, and green eyes. He took the O'Leary Apple Orchard VERY seriously. His two twin sisters made fun of him multiple times when he'd say that the Orchard would be his some day. Corley was right though. When he got the farm he worked hard on how to make it better. One day, Corley was roaming in the markets, looking from fertilizer when a young lady, about his age, caught his eye. Her flowing blonde hair reflected the light into his eyes as he walked up too her. He didn't understand he was talking until he already started. That night, this women visited his Orchard. She was amazed at it and asked if she could come every night. To Corley it was a dream come true. A dream until a month later, this women he met was pregnant. So, he proposed to her. His father taught him to do right if he got a women pregnant. Unfortunately she had to decline. She revealed her true identity, and he understood why she couldn't stay. So, weeks rolled by and a young boy named Erin was born, and a young lady name Iounn rode away. Much like Corley, Erin loved the Orchard. He would spend hours picking the apples from trees, eating them to make sure they were perfect. No one on the whole island didn't know about O'Leary Apples, it was almost like the new child brought good luck for the harvest. Before Iounn left, she told Corley about the great Camp Odin for kids like Erin. Therefore, when the monsters first attacked, Corley knew where to take the now 15 year old child, too camp. Personality: Erin is a Happy Go Lucky kind of a guy. He loves to talk and is a real flirt when it comes down too it. Weapon of Choice: He is not that talented with many weapons. He is mostly good at throwing things. Him and his sisters used to see how many apples they could throw in a basket without missing. Apperance: If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 06:03, May 30, 2012 (UTC)